


Injured & Trapped

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Explosions, Gen, Grenades, Hurt Clint Barton, Pre-Avengers (2012), SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Natasha and Clint get trapped when a grenade goes off on a mission. Clint gets badly injured. Phil's on the way with an extraction team but its a race against the clock.





	Injured & Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm gonna be completely honest here and say I had no clue what I was doing while writing this. It was originally based off a prompt from tumblr but looking at it now I didn't completely follow the prompt but whatever....

Natasha groaned as she opened her eyes. Everything hurt, but she was no stranger to pain. Surrounded by debris, she blinked confusedly for a moment before the memories of the past hour overcame her in a flood.

Shield had sent her in to infiltrate a military base that was suspected to be controlled by Hydra. Her mission was to retrieve data from the base’s mainframe and return it to Shield for inspection. It should have been a piece of cake, until they system alerted to her meddling. Things had gotten ugly very fast. After that Nat’s memories were blurry. The last thing she remembered was seeing a grenade and getting pushed out of the way by-

“Clint!” Natasha cried, whipping herself out of her haze in a terrified frenzy.

Clint had been her backup, entering the compound when things went south. He had been right next to the grenade when it exploded, pushing her out of its direct area of impact.

Nat quickly and carefully got up from the rubble, careful not to disturb it too much in case of a collapse. She scanned the area until her eyes landed on a familiar looking boot. She scrambled to it, kneeling down and removing concrete and dirt until she had uncovered her partner.

The sigh of relief got caught in her throat as she took in how badly he was hurt. His face was bloody and bruised, similar to the rest of his body. A pool of blood was collecting under him, being filled by a few large gashes. His arm hung at a weird angle, and from the way he was wheezing one or multiple of his ribs were broken.

“Ok.” Natasha breathed, assessing the situation. She knew that they were trapped, trying to move anymore of the debris could result in a collapse of the remaining structure. Unless she could contact HQ extraction wasn’t supposed to come for a couple of hours, or longer.

A strangled cry of pain brought her out of her thoughts as Clint came to, eyebrows knitted and panting hard. He tried to sit up, but she placed her hand on his good shoulder, pressing him down.

“Don’t try to get up.” Natasha instructed. Clint groaned in response and rolled his eyes.

“How badly are you hurt?” Nat asked.

“M’fine.” Clint grunted, shrugging her hand off and sitting up with a wince.

“Bull.” Natasha said flatly. She tore a piece of fabric off her shirt and tied it to his leg to stop the bleeding of one particularly large cut. Clint took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his forehead creased in pain.

“Fine. Arms broken, probably 2 broken ribs, and a headache from hell.” He admitted.

“Ok we can work with that.” Nat muttered, finishing the knot.

“Did you contact Coulson?” Clint asked.

“Don’t know where the comms ended up.” Natasha responded, taking a deep breath. “Been a bit too busy making sure you weren’t dead.”

Clint huffed a small laugh that turned into a hoarse cough. When he was done he pointed over to a small black backpack Nat hadn’t noticed. She nodded and grabbed the backpack. Searching through it she found Clint’s comm, placing it on her ear.

“This is Agent Romanov, does anyone copy?”

Static vibrates back to her for a painstaking minute.

“We copy, what’s wrong Natasha?” A familiar voice crackled over the comm line.

“Jesus Christ Phil, you busy doing something other than checking the _emergency_ comm line?”

“Only getting an emergency extraction team together to come save your asses. What happened?”

Nat bit back a laugh. Leave it to Phil to make a sarcastic comment during a life or death situation.

“Grenade. We’re trapped in a whole bunch of rubble.”

“And your status?”

“I’m fine just a few scratches.”

“Barton?”

“He’s- In worse shape. Broken arm and ribs and he’s losing a lot of blood.”

“We should be there in an hour tops. Keep him alive.”

“Roger that.” Natasha put the comm back into the bag and brought the bag back to her partner.

Clint was getting worse by the second, the puddle beneath him getting larger with each passing second, and his skin was paler then when she left him. His eyes were fluttering shut when Nat smacked him gently on the cheek.

“You have to stay awake Barton.” She said, her voice steely. “Phil will be here in an hour to get us out. You just have to last till then.”

“M’so tired.” Clint groaned, eyes sliding shut.

“Clinton Francis Barton you cannot go to sleep.” Natasha commanded, voice wavering slightly.

Clint opened his eyes, her tone catching him off guard. He studied her carefully.

“Tell me about your bow.” Natasha said suddenly.

“What?” Clint mumbled, confused.

“Tell me about your bow.” Natasha repeated, ripping another piece of fabric.

“But you don’t link to hear about my bow.” Clint questioned.

“Just tell me!” Natasha ordered exasperated.

Clint gave her a weird look before diving into a full explanation of how his bow worked. Nat smiled to herself and began to stop the bleeding of his other cuts.

\----------

There was no way to tell how long it had been, but Nat could tell that her partner was running on fumes and needed medical attention stat. His words had begun to slur, and his eyes slid shut. Natasha shook his shoulders gently, but he didn’t awake.

“No no no no” She muttered, reaching to feel his pulse. It was faint, but it was still there.

“I can’t lose you.” Natasha pled, tears coming to her eyes.

Suddenly a crash sounded behind them and a head poked through the hole.

“Heard you needed extraction?”

“Phil!” Natasha cried. She dashed up and wrapped the other agent in a hug. A medical team came in behind him and got to work on Clint, putting him onto a stretcher and moving him into the awaiting quinjet. Natasha allowed Phil to take her onto the quinjet.

Adrenalin running out, Nat could feel her eyes sliding shut. Knowing she and her partner were safe she allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this wonderfulness of a fic go check out my tumblr and leave me a follow! - Groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
